Frío Invierno
by Niku kujira
Summary: El frío le calaba hasta los huesos pero ahí estaba, solo para verlo. El era su único y mejor amigo, pero también su novio y estaba mas que contenta y ansiosa por verlo, el invierno le esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos lo que se pasen por esta historia. Espero que les guste vaya que estaba inspirada cuando la escribí, creo que es algo triste hehe pero igual es linda.

* * *

Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen si moral gran Masashi Kashimoto.

* * *

 _ **Frío Invierno**_

Hace días que comenzaste a ignorarme, y no lo había querido ver, ya siempre que quiero verte surge algo que tienes que hacer ¿ qué es lo que sucede? ¿qué paso con nuestras largas platicas, con nuestros paseos ocasionales?. Camino alegremente solo deseando verte, aun no entiendo porque me has citado en aquel puente, pero en realidad no me importa solo quiero poder tenerte a mi lado de nuevo, ni el intenso frío evitara que llegue a ti, acomodo un poco mi bufanda mientras camino por las concurridas calles y al llegar al borde de aquel lindo punte puedo verte mirando distraído el cielo que envidiaría el azul de tus ojos, tu figura tan imponente enfundada en un abrigo, tus manos protegidas por un par de guantes negro que se aferran fieramente al metal del puente, tus rubios cabellos que parecieran suplir el sol en este día nublado de invierno, eres tan perfecto, solo quiero correr a ti, y aun en mis cabilaciones mi cuerpo como atraído a ti sigue moviéndose en tu dirección, como polilla al fuego, tan resido estas en tus pensamientos que aun no has notado mi presencia aun estando a pocos metros de ti, me acerco sigilosa y poso mi mano sobré tu hombro buscando llamar tu atención, puedo sentir atravez de mi guante tu cuerpo tenso, giras lentamente y me sonríes tenue, y eso inquieta mi corazón pues esperaba verbtu hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Hola Hina - me saludas mientras colocas una mano acunando mi rostro.

-Hola Naruto-kun - sonrío con emoción contenida, acaricias mi mejilla y mis ganas de abrazarte van en aumento.

\- ¿Como estás hime?, te he extrañado, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto - puedo ver tus mejillas colorearse de un leve color carmín.

\- También te he extrañado, ha sido difícil llevar el ritmo - río levemente - esta carrera es realmente exigente, me gustaría tener mas tiempo libre, pero bueno, estar contigo es mas que suficiente para recuperar energías - sonríe pero esa sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

\- De eso quería hablarte hime - dice mientras siento el frío calar en mi rostro en donde el aparta su mano - ¿No extrañas hacer cosas? - dice mientras se comienza a voltear dándome la espalda, no termino de entender a que viene su pregunta, y el solo mira el cielo como buscando una respuesta ahí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas?- digo mientras me recargo a su lado, mirando hacia el horizonte.

\- Mmm las cosas que te gustan, como leer, y no hablo de libros de la facultad - me mira de reojo y yo poso la mirada sobré él.

-Mm a veces, pero entre la facultad y mi trabajo en la cafetería no tengo tiempo suficiente - digo restandole importancia, aunque en realidad adoro leer, - ¿A que viene la pregunta Naruto-kun ? -.

\- Sabes Hina, he pensado mucho en esto - me dice mientras me mira de frente, su voz suena seria y algo apagada. - Gastas mucho tiempo en otras cosas que no tienes tiempo para ti, y ¿Como es posible que si haya tiempo para mi? - me dice mientras baja un poco su rostro y desvía su mirada. Me sorprendo ante sus palabras y mis ojos se abren ante la sorpresa.

\- Ese es mi tiempo libre Naruto-kun y no lo gasto en ti si no en nosotros - reponso suavisando mis facciones a cada palabra - Y es cierto que estado algo ocupada últimamente pero realmente no lo veo como tiempo perdido, ya habrá momennto para leer mas adelante - le sonrío tímidamente y el me mira de nuevo pero aun cabizbajo.

\- Hime yo trato de ayudarte en lo que puedo porque no quiero dejar que todas estas cosas te sigan ahogando pero creo que he descubierto como darte ese tiempo libre, que, desde que comenzaste a ayudar a tu primo con los documentos de la empresa, has perdido - era cierto, ya no dormía el tiempo necesario porque suelo hacer esos documentos por las noches después de mi trabajo, le veo suspirar - Lo siento Hina pero no me voy a quedar a ver como te ahogas - mira el piso - creo que porque mejor es que nos separemos y así ruido tendrás todo ese tiempo que me dedicas totalmente libre, creo que es lo mejor para ti, yo no quiero verte mas así asfixiandote entre todo lo que haces - siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, el se quiere alejar de mi, puedo sentir mis labios temblar y boqueo varias veces intentando decir algo pero siento el nudo en mi garganta - Yo espero que lo entiendas, lo hago porque me importas y...- no le dejo terminar de hablar.

-Las cosas no son asi - le digo levantando mi rostro, puedo sentir las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas que de seguro se encuentran rojas por el frío.

\- A ¿no?- ríe irónico -Es que acaso no te has visto en un espejo, Hinata - saboreo mi nombre en sus labios, a pesar de la situación, después de todo podría ser la ultima vez que lo haga - Estas tan pálida y delgada, tus hermosos ojos lucen tan cansados y ojerosos - suavidad su expresión -Tú te ves tan cansada hime - puedo ver como sus zafiros se llenan de lágrimas y las limpio antes de que puedan recorrer su rostro.

\- Eres mi único amigo, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida - suelto un largo suspiro - ¿En verdad crees que la solución es abandonarme? - las lágrimas no dejan de correr por mi rostro y comienzo a morder mi labio buscando ahogar mis gemidos.

\- Solo sera hasta que estés libre y después de eso si aun quieres aceptarme, ahí estaré - sus palabras solo me hacen sentir peor.

-¿Tiene sentido para ti dejarme sola en un momento difícil? Se que puedo afrontarlo sola pero,... eres la única persona que me puede apoyar mi único amigo, sin ti estaré sola y se que podré hacerlo pero prefiero a alguien que me ayude a mi lado, ya he lidiado yo salón con muchas cosas y en verdad pensé que siempre estarías para mi pasase lo que pasase - puedo sentir mis piernas flaquear, siento temor de perderlo - Sabes que si me dejas las cosas cambiaran y quizá cuando queramos recuperarlas sera demasiado tarde, y yo no quiero eso - cubro mi rostro con mis manos, siento tristeza de pensar que podríamos separarnos.

\- Quizá estoy siendo injusto contigo Hina pero lo hago porque creo que es lo mejor para ti - el retira las manos de mi rostro y me sonríe con tristeza, así que se ha acabado todo, limpia suavemente mis lágrimas pero son precedidas por más, me mira dudando y lentamente me abraza y al saber que no lo harás más mi boca comienza a soltar al aire mi dolor y tristeza, mi corazón se rompe al sentir el frío choque del viento cuando su cuerpo se separa de mi, y lentamente se acerca a mi oído y susurra -Te amo, siempre seras la única para mi y solo quiero que seas feliz - puedo sentir un dolor en mi pecho se acerca a mi rostro y suplicó por lo menos tener un beso de despedida, podría pelear pero me siento rendida, Solo quiero despertar de está pesadilla, posa su boca justo en la comisura de mía labios donde deposita un beso y luego se aleja como si mi piel quemara -Adiós Hina - mi cuerpo se queda estático mientras le veo sacudiendo su mano en despedida y darme la espalda para comenzar a caminar entre la gente y sigo su figura con la mirada, algo frío cae en mi rostro y con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas miro los copos de nieve caer del cielo, le busco nuevamente cinco la mirada y comienzo a caminar en su dirección, mis pasos se hacen cada vez mas rápidos hasta el punto en que estoy corriendo, le alcanzo justo en el medio del puente y rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos apoyando mi cabeza contra su espalda, el se detiene y pareciera que el tiempo también, solo estamos él y yo, aprieto mi agarre, no quiero dejarlo ir.

-Naruto! - su nombre sale como un gritó de mi boca -Te amo - le digo aflojando mi agarre hasta que mis manos caen inertes a mía costados - Y si esa es tu decisión yo la respeto - comienzo a gimotear levemente -Mi tiempo contigo es algo hermoso y muy preciado para mi, y entiendo que no te quieras hundir conmigo, estas destinado a cosas grandes - las palabras ya no salen por mi boca así que lentamente me doy la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar por diferentes caminos, miro el anillo sobré mi dedo y algo me dice que quizás esa promesa no se cumpla. Sigo caminando sin símbolo alguno mientras los pequeños copos de nieve caen sobré mi, y la helada invernal me calar hasta los huesos aunque no es nada comparado con el frío invierno que cae sobré mi triste corazón.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y si hay alguien que como yo lloro amm le mando un abrazote :) gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi primer historia NaruHina.

Matta ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola estoy de vuelta lo cual es raro porque se suponía que era un Oneshot pero lo reelei y amm se me ocurrieron un par de cosas es un proyecto y no se cuanto durará pero no prometo nada muy largo asi que sin más a leer :)

* * *

 _ **El paso de la tormenta**_

Tenia suerte de no compartir aquél pequeño departamento con nadie pues le habría avergonzado que le vieran ese deplorable estado, había llorado todo el camino a casa el día anterior y ahora estaba sola entre esas cuatro blancas paredes, se sentía tan vacía como estas, era irónico que hubiese faltado a la escuela siendo esta su prioridad y es que aunque detestara admitirlo simplemente ir a la facultad se estaba volviendo un martirio, ¿quién diría que estudiar comercio internacional sería tan difícil?, nadie, porque solo era asi para ella cuyo padre quería hacerla "digna" de dirigir su emporio y había movido influencias con sus profesores para que fuesen más duros con ella, algo simplemente complicado, es decir, siempre la hacían trabajar más que al resto y aunque ella ya no viviese con el y estuviera costeándose la vida por si misma, el aún creía que ella regresaría bajo su dominio, definitivamente Hyuga Hiashi la creía muy debíl y justo ahora así era como se encontraba. No hacia más que llorar y sentirse derrotada y por desgracia al día siguiente tendría que continuar pero de nuevo sola, nunca pensó que volvería a estarlo, se saco lentamente el reluciente anillo de plata de su delgado dedo y se dirigió a su habitación, lo coloco sobre su tocador y se dirigió a la ducha, podría vivir sin ir un día a la facultad pero no sin ir a trabajar, después de todo las cuentas no se pagaban solas con ese pensamiento entro al baño y se preparo para trabajar como cualquier otro día.

* * *

Sakura recién había regresado de su viaje de intercambio, siendo la mejor de su clase le enviaron a una de las mejores universidades de Londres por dos largos años y ahora que estaba de vuelta lo que mas ansiaba era ver a su mejor amigo y contarle todas sus aventuras, asi que lo cito en su lugar favorito aquel pequeño pero concurrido café, él como de costumbre llego tarde, de inmediato ella noto que el lucia diferente su mirada no irradiaba felicidad y llego tan tranquilo, sin efusividad alguna, algo no andaba bien ahí, el miraba distraído y algo nervioso a todos lados buscando algo o a alguien cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, ellos se tenían un cariño fraternal muy grande, se sentaron y el le sonrío.

-Me alegra que estés aqui Sakura-chan- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Me alegra mucho estar de vuelta Naruto-una sutil risa escapo de sus labios -Temía que hubieras muerto, hace una semana que no sabía nada de ti- río ante su propia broma pero el pareció ignorarla.

-¿Como estas Sakura-chan? ¿Qué tal ha estado el viaje?- pregunto evadiendo el comentario anterior.

-mm a estado bien, ha sido muuy largo, quizá las ansias me afectaron, por cierto ¿porqué no has invitado a Hinata? tengo tantas ganas de verla, veo que ha cuidado bien de ti- aseguro guiñándole un ojo -¿Aún trabaja aquí?, aun recuerdo cuando le ayudamos a conseguir su empleo aquí, ella era tan tímida- sen detuvo en seco al verlo bajar el rostro - ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-Sakura-chan yo... con Hinata... Nosotros terminamos- se rasco la cabeza en un gesto característico en el

-¿Qué?¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?- le dijo perpleja.

-Yo... es solo que... termine con ella ayer-

-Repite eso Naruto-

-Sakura-chan ya es muy difícil para mi decirlo- dijo mirando el café que recién le habían traido

-¿Me dirás que paso? tu la adoras Naruto y ella a ti te ama como loca-

-Ella ya no tiene tiempo ni espacio para mi en su vida- dijo con cierto recelo

-¿Y como estás respecto a eso?-

-Creo que bien, tengo quienes me apoyan-

-¿Y que hay de ella?-

-No lo se, ella no fue a la facultad hoy, debe estar molesta, no creo que quiera verme, pero así es mejor para los dos-

-mmm- ella sabía que Hinata no estaría bien -creo que no es buena idea que estemos aquí- le vio asentir - por ahora estoy contenta de estar de vuelta asi que no tocaremos el tema más por hoy pero mañana me darás una buena explicación Naruto Namikaze-

El sonrío ante la calidez fraternal que había entre ellos -Lo haré - y salieron caminando tranquilamente de aquel local mientras alguien les observaba reír y su dolor se hacía más grande, definitivamente sentía un frío helado en su corazón.

* * *

Y bueno chiquitines hasta que este capitulo, si veo que la idea de una historia un poco mas larga os gusta hehe pues seguiremos adelante ;) asi que todo es bienvenido. agradezco qué hayan leído este capitulo les mando abrazos psicológicos para todos y aquí nos leemos

 **matta ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos les he extrañado estoy muy contenta porque realmente están apoyando mi historia y como recompensa al tiempo qué dedican leyendo y dejando sus reviews pues he escrito el capitulo en cuanto he podido, aprovechando también qué estoy de vacaciones . Sin mas qué decir a leer .

* * *

 _ **Neblina**_

Tras una tranquila y agradable tarde en compañía de su mejor amigo todo el cansancio se había esfumado, definitivamente para Sakura el estar de regreso era algo muy diferente aunque anhelado también, pero aun así tenia un sabor agridulce, el estar en casa de sus padres era algo qué la tenia descolocada, después de vivir sola durante dos años era algo normal, está considerando seriamente el mudarse pronto y agregado a eso crecía en ella la duda sobre la situación entre Naruto y Hinata y es qué por mas vueltas qué dio en la cama la noche anterior no le encontró explicación alguna y mas cuando ese par estaba mas qué bien hace cosa de nada, aun le era inconcebible qué él hubiese terminado su compromiso de la nada, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y ella estaba mas qué decidida a descubrirlo.

* * *

Naruto podía ser muchas cosas y entre ellas alguien muy distraído pero en tanto su relación con Hinata había avanzado el definitivamente se había convertido en un buen observador al menos en lo que a ella concernía y justo ahora no había logrado ignorar el estado en que ella se encontraba, con esas enormes ojeras, la expresión triste y cansada en su rostro y hasta podía jurar qué se veía más pálida y delgada. Sintió una enorme preocupación y un latente arrepentimiento, realmente ¿Había hecho lo correcto?. Esa y más dudas le había asechado los últimos días y justo cuando pensó en acercarse a ella alguien le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto, oye! - y pasaba su mano frente a su rostro

-¿eh?, ¿decías algo?- pregunto de forma distraída

-¿En serio?, de nuevo me ignoras, debes dejar de pensar en eso, lo hecho hecho esta- le dijo con una sonrisa -Por cierto, te estaba invitando a Ichiraku después de clases ¿Qué dices?-

-Me conoces bien y sabes como alegrarme, no puedo negarme a un buen plato de ramen- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Ella solo observo la escena en la distancia, se sentía también extraño estar ahí pareciera qué fuese otra persona la dueña de aquellos recuerdos qué no dejaban de revolotear en su mente, las mariposas no habían desaparecido a pesar de todo pero después de qué los sentimientos tristes le invadieran, los sentimientos cálidos y llenos de luz le saben tan ajenos. El hecho de que Naruto le dijese qué la estaría esperando le daba esperanza una qué dolía por alguna razón mientras le observaba a la distancia, es qué ¿acaso no veía su dolor? , sentía su alma incompleta y como no si le había entregado todo a el, su alma qué se unió a la suya, ellos se complementaban, y le dio su cuerpo, se entrego por completo a quien le prometió estar a su lado para siempre, ese "siempre " fue mas pequeño de lo qué hubiera deseado. Él verle ahí tan completo, tan alegre, tan feliz y tan Naruto le hizo sentir qué el había avanzado sin ella, qué se canso de ella, de esperarla y ayudarla a continuar, simplemente se canso de tenerla en su vida y darse cuenta de eso realmente dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma, tenia una herida abierta y sangrante, los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas contenidas, quisiera o no eso había llegado a su fin y aun no sabía como llenaría el vacío.

Comenzó a dibujar en su cuaderno tratando de calmar a su mente y alejar sus ganas de llorar, fue algo muy inconsciente y automático, paso la clase sin prestar atención, gracias al cielo sus profesores tendrían una junta administrativa y esa sería la única clase del día, pero debía acostumbrarse a su presencia y a controlar la maraña de sentimientos qué le provocaba. Al sonar el timbre mucho gritaron de jubiló, miro su cuaderno y se sorprendió al ver qué había hecho nada mas y nada menos qué un perfecto retrató de Naruto, a su inconsciente le gustaba molestarla. Corto la hoja y sin más la dejo sobre su pupitre, tomo sus cosas y salio huyendo del lugar con la cabeza baja.

* * *

La única tortuosa clase al fin había terminado y aunque había aceptado ir a comer ramen de ultima hora los ánimos se le habían ido, así que pidió aplazaran la salida un día más después de todo tenia práctica de básquetbol al siguiente día, al quedar con tanto tiempo libre cuando Hinata estaba ocupada, le pareció una buena formas de matar el tiempo y después de todo le había gustado estar ahí, además de qué gracias a ello se había vuelto algo popular, seguro qué después de la práctica del día siguiente terminaría muerto de habré y se le haría imposible rechazar de nuevo la oferta. Se quedo al final, el aula estaba vacía, quizá iría a su café favorito antes de qué ella entrase a trabajar, soltó un suspiro al aire.

-Hina- dijo con anhelo, mientras el rostro sonriente de la chica venia a su mente.

Acaso se habrían imaginado el estado en qué la vio, incluso le pareció qué fuese otra persona y el solo pensarlo dolía, pero el había prometido ser fuerte y hacer lo mejor a pesar de qué no fuese lo más fácil. Se levanto de su lugar y emprendió su camino a la parte trasera del aula hasta qué noto algo blanco sobre un pupitre, lo tomo entre sus manos y quedo perplejo, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, pero claro ese era su lugar pensó y tomo aquel hermoso retrató de el y lo guardo con recelo entre sus cosas, quizá sería lo ultimo qué obtuviera de ella en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Se había ido directamente a su departamento el cual de repente se le hacia algo grande y en ocasiones algo frívolo, tenia un par de horas libres para dedicarle al trabajo que le había enviado su primo, aun tenia como plazo un día mas y realmente había avanzado bastante pero con los dos días que se que se tomo "libres" pues ahora se habían acumulado y con suerte los terminaría en ese día y podría enviarlos, así que se puso manos a la obra. Un par de horas después había logrado terminar, se sorprendía un poco de ella, después de todo logro aprender bastante rápido y bien como hacer dicho trabajos, los preparo y ordeno, lo coloco en un sobre listos para ser colocados en el correo esa misma tarde, lo haría de camino a su trabajo, por ahora solo se daría una larga y relajante ducha. Se vistió con aquel lindo y sencillo uniforme, aun no lograba entender como una sencilla falda negra una talla mas grande y una blusa igualmente grande la hacían lucir tan bien. Tomo su bolso y el sobre con los papeles y salio de su hogar, mientras caminaba escucho el sonar de su celular y de forma torpe lo saco y respondió a la llamada.

-Hola, ¿Quien habla?- dijo poniéndose el aparato en su oído.

-Hinata-sama- solo eso le basto para que su corazón se llenase de felicidad.

-Onii-san- respondió con jubilo - Me es raro que me trates tan formal , ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre onii, pero eso no importa, ¿Como estas?-

\- Lo siento Hinata-sa... Hinata- dijo soltando una leve risa – Me alegra escucharla tan enérgica – dijo con sinceridad. Ella solo rió ante su preocupación, el era bastante protector.

-Onii-san justo ahora iba de camino a dejar en el correo los documentos ya terminados – sonrío satisfecha – Los tendrás en tus manos a mas tardar mañana por la noche -.

\- Justamente de eso quería hablar, saldré a un viaje de negocio fuera del país, tomare un avión a Londres esta noche y aun no se cuando regresare, así que agradecería enormemente si pudiera, pudieras, enviármelos ahí, le mandare la dirección en un mensaje-.

-Esta bien Neji-nii, lo haré, no sera problema, aunque aun debo corregir la dirección así que probablemente los enviare mas tarde -.

-Lo entiendo, le agradezco mucho, ha avanzado muy rápidamente, ya he adelantado trabajo de al menos dos o tres meses, así que por eso y por mi viaje seras libre durante un largo rato, creo que debes estar cansada así que espero que puedas relajarte un poco-.

Ella se quedo atónita, en realidad lo ultimo que necesitaba era mas tiempo libre para lamentarse por su situación, y tratando de que la voz no se le quebrase le respondió.

-Wow, es algo inesperado onii, me alegra mucho haber sido de ayuda, además de que he aprendido un montón trabajando contigo, así que si me necesitas sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti- sonrío con sinceridad, y dirigió su perlada mirada al cielo azul.

-Muchas gracias, cuídate mucho y llámame cuando me necesites – sonrío al imaginar su alegre expresión, porque si el Hyuga Neji podía ser una persona muy seria pero cuando se trataba de su pequeña prima su corazón de hielo se derretía ante ella.

-Cuídate onii-san, te extrañare- y no hicieron falta mas palabras ellos sabían que se deseaban lo mejor el uno al otro y como era de esperar el termino la llamada.

* * *

Había llegado temprano a su trabajo y su jefa preocupada por su aparente palidez le impidió trabajar mas de la cuenta, así que termino de trabajar temprano y decidió tomar algo en el lugar mientras corregía los datos de envío en el paquete para Neji, estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que nunca noto que alguien se había sentado en su mesa hasta que esta persona carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención.

* * *

Y bueno mis queridos lectores hasta aquí llega el episodio de esta semana, espero poder actualizar cada semana, trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible y bueno en mi mente ya estar bien formulado el siguiente capitulo, solo debo pasarlo a letras hehe :) los aprecio mucho y espero que disfruten leyendo, me gustaría que dejen en los comentarios sus teorías, ideas y en general todo lo que quieran decirme. Ya pude arreglar lo de las separaciones de las escenas y esta vez decidí editarlo desde mi lap, es mucho mas cómodo que en un móvil.

Aquí nos leemos ;)

 **Matta ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola criaturitas hehe sean bienvenidos de nuevo a este humilde espacio de lectura hehe, me alegra mucho estar de vuelta, se que he tardado y lo siento es que ha sido unas semanas bastante ocupadas, he ido al médico y tenia tareas y cosas así, pero lo que importa es que ya os he podido traer este capitulo, espero que sea bastante largo porque seguramente los siguientes serán algo cortos, pero ya les hablare de eso al final :) por ahora disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Una lluvia torrencial**_

Hinata levanto el rostro para observar a la persona sentada frente a ella y ahí estaba ella sonriendole, se sentía realmente sorprendida de ver a Sakura delante suyo.

-Sa...Sakura-san- dijo entre tartamudeos, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse.

-Hinata, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte- respondió ensanchando la sonrisa de su rostro -Me hubiese encantado verte antes pero tenia unos cuantos asuntillos pendientes- dijo a lo cual Hinata respondió con una sonrisa -Por cierto, sabes que no me agrada que me llames "Sakura-san"- pronuncio fingiendo la voz -Me haces sentir vieja- e hizo un gesto de molestia -Tenemos la misma edad, ¿recuerdas?- rió ante lo dicho y Hinata le acompaño con una leve risa.

-Me sorprende verte aquí Sakura-chan, después de tanto tiempo-menciono con cierta melancolía -Parece que han pasado siglos sin vernos- dijo en un tono de voz mas bajo -Y además de que han pasado tantas cosas- comento casi para si misma, a lo que Sakura no pareció no escuchar lo cual agradecía mentalmente.

-Es gracioso que te sorprenda tanto Hina, después de todo este es mi lugar favorito de la ciudad y trabaje mucho tiempo aquí, es como un segundo hogar para mi, o es que ¿a caso olvidaste quien te consiguió este fabuloso empleo?- bromeo guiñándole un ojo, a lo cual Hinata no pudo evitar reír.

-Nunca lo olvidaría- dijo con nostalgia -Estoy muy agradecida por ello-

-Se que no me esperabas Hina- dijo con tranquilidad -Pero hay algo muy importante de lo que tenemos que hablar- su voz sonaba con una seriedad impresionante, la miro a los ojos y bebió un poco de la pequeña taza y para Hinata había aparecido mágicamente, pues nunca noto cuando la llevaron -Espero no haber llegado en mal momento- solo observo a Hinata bajar su rostro -Aunque a juzgar por tu apariencia, hace días que no tienes un momento agradable- prosiguió imitando un poco la acción de Hinata.

-Estoy bien Sakura-chan, no es algo de lo que preocuparse- respondió aun mirando hacia abajo. Sakura levanto el rostro, en verdad Hinata había cambiado pero seguía siendo la misma Hinata que no le gustaba preocupar a los demás, con el dorso de su mano limpio unas traicioneras lágrimas del rostro de su amiga, en verdad no podía imaginar todo por lo que Hinata estaba pasando, ni mucho menos lo que estaba sintiendo y eso le era un tanto frustrante.

-No me agrada verte así, en verdad desearía tener una charla normal y amena pero justo ahora lamento no venir con esa intención, es un tema muy importante y no creo que sea muy agradable para ti- Hinata abrió los ojos impresionada ante las palabras de Sakura, ella ya se imaginaba la razón por la que estaban en esa situación, no huiría, seria fuerte y lo afrontaría por mas difícil que fuese para ella hablar de esa herida sangrante, aun así levanto el rostro lentamente y la miro con decisión.

-Esta bien Sakura-chan – le dio un trago a su bebida -¿Que es lo que necesitas de mi?- continuo con una sonrisa triste pero con determinación en la mirada.

\- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, ¿Que es lo que sucedió entre tu y Naruto?, ¿Porque tan repentinamente terminaron así? - pregunto con cierta ansiedad en la palabras.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo Sakura-chan, ¿Porque venir a preguntarme a mi? Es que acaso ¿Naruto-kun no te ha querido contar?-

\- Nada de eso Hina, es solo que después de pensarlo detenidamente creí que seria mejor conocer tu versión de la historia primero, pues de alguna forma tu fuiste la "afectada"- menciono con seriedad.

\- Mmm ya veo – respondió mientras miraba su bebida.

\- No se como se supone que haga esto, así que es mejor que tu me cuentes lo que sucedió - Hinata podía notar la mirada llena de comprensión en el rostro de Sakura, a lo que ella respondió asintiendo con su cabeza.

\- Mmm ... Bueno en realidad todo lo que yo se es lo que Naruto-kun me dijo y claro lo que yo note hace tiempo - dejo escapar un suspiro - Hace algunos meses, unos 3 meses mas o menos, mi primo Neji me llamo para pedirme ayuda con su papeleo de la empresa, el dijo que creía que yo podría ayudarle ya que estoy estudiando una carrera relacionada, además de que claro seria experiencia laboral para mi y ciertamente tenia razón, aprendí mucho de ello, y pues cabe mencionar que el me enviaba una pequeña retribución monetaria por mi trabajo. Yo estaba muy feliz por ello, me era de gran ayuda y además estaba ayudando a mi nii-san, incluso Naruto-kun llego a ayudarme con ello cuando el trabajo era mucho – ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el agradable recuerdo - Claro que era un ritmo difícil de llevar, era mucho trabajo, la escuela, las tareas, mi trabajo, mi departamento, vivir sola no es tan fácil – Sakura solo escuchaba atenta la historia y analizaba cada expresión de Hinata cuyo rostro era todo un poema lleno de emociones – Pero el estaba ahí, ¿sabes?, yo siempre buscaba como hacer tiempo para estar con el y cuando no lo lograba le invitaba a mi departamento y ahí comíamos, o mas bien cocinaba para el, también paseábamos por las madrugadas entre las calles de la ciudad, le llamaba cada mañana y cada noche, le enviaba mensajes todo el tiempo, el venia por mi para ir a clases y solía llevarme a casa o traerme al trabajo, recuerdo como el venia a veces y se compraba una bebida que se iba tomando de a poco mientras yo trabajaba y así se quedaba todo mi turno – ella se detuvo de pronto, podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se estaba desahogando sin querer y se había desviado del tema, perdida entre sus recuerdos. Sakura solo la observaba, no quiso detenerla pues sabia que ella lo necesitaba, se sentía triste, la emoción de sus palabras la había conmovido y verla tan frágil le hizo recordar a la chica que conoció hace 4 años tan débil y pequeña frente a los demás, tan perdida, a Sakura se le partía el corazón, pero Hinata ya lo tenia roto.

\- Hina – la llamo Sakura.

\- Lo siento Sakura-chan, te hago perder tu tiempo con estas cosas – se disculpo entre lágrimas.

\- No es así – saco un pequeño pañuelo de su bolso y se lo dio a Hinata la cual comenzó a limpiar su rostro, pero sus ojos ya se encontraban rojos, al igual que la punta de su nariz y el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas seguía ahí y fue seguido por mas lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de emerger.

\- Hace 4 días el me llamo pidiendo que nos encontráramos en el puente cerca del parque central – dijo un poco mas calmada – Su voz sonaba apagada y hasta algo preocupada, pero no tome importancia, quizá fue porque estaba muy emocionada por verlo, así que me arregle y llegue faltando unos 5 minutos al lugar acordado y me sorprendió mucho verlo ahí, mirando a la nada, el siempre solía llegar tarde y ese día llego antes de la hora acordada, incluso antes que yo, supongo que debí presentir que algo no andaba bien, en fin, el me dijo que quería terminar conmigo, me dijo que yo ya no tenia tiempo para el y que era mejor que el me diera espacio para hacer mis cosas, en resumen es lo que me dijo, y dijo que me esperaría – dijo con una sonrisa triste – Pero algo me dice que no la hará – Hinata había bajado un poco el rostro – ¿Sabes Sakura-chan?, en realidad aunque todo esto es muy difícil para mi yo en verdad solo le deseo lo mejor, quiero que el sea feliz y si ya no puede hacerlo a mi lado yo lo aceptare – menciono mientras levantaba el rostro con una hermosa sonrisa en el. Sakura no pudo ni imaginar lo mucho que esa chica amaba a Naruto. Pero en ese momento algo hizo click en la cabeza de Sakura.

\- ¿Porque crees que el no te esperara?, es decir, el siempre ha sido alguien de palabra y tu nunca haz sido alguien que dude de el, ¿Porque lo haces ahora?, entendería si fuese por la ruptura, que estuvieses molesta o algo así, pero ese no es el caso – cuestiono mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora – A pesar de todo, tu aun sigues creyendo en el, ¿ o no? - .

\- Claro que lo hago – el repentino cambio de rumbo en la conversación la descoloco un poco y la forma efusiva en que había respondido le causo cierta vergüenza por lo cual sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas que probablemente se había ruborizado.

\- Lo se – respondió con tranquilidad.

\- Es solo que... que yo... el - era difícil a veces exteriorizar lo que pensaba. Respiro profundo para calmar el fuerte latir de su corazón – Yo pienso que el... el ya se canso de mi – dijo por fin y al decirlo sentía que era algo mas real. Sakura se sorprendió pues ella no esperaba esa respuesta, porque ella sabia que su amigo no era de los que se cansaba de las personas.

\- Eso no puede ser, yo lo conozco y se que el no es así – respondió con determinación.

\- Sakura-chan el se ve tan bien a pesar de todo, mientras yo siento que estoy muerta en vida, sin duda eso me dice que ya no era importante para el, no entiendo del todo lo que sucedió pero ... es curioso que hasta su amiga, que solía considerarse mi amiga se haya puesto de su parte a pesar de todo, de pronto siento como si el tuviera una razón mas fuerte para dejarme, quizá ya no me ama – dijo con enorme dolor, ahora podía sentir un nudo en su garganta.

\- Nada de eso Hina, el también sufre, el te ama y yo lo se, no quiero ilusionarte en vano pero debes saber la verdad y es lo que yo estoy buscando, todo es tan extraño y repentino – respondió con una ligera ansiedad.

\- Pienso que quizá el se enamoro de alguien mas – lo dijo con pesadez. La palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Sakura, y le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

\- ¿Cual es el nombre de esa amiga suya? - pregunto con seriedad, claro ¿como no lo pensó antes?, seguro que esa chica debía saber algo o quizá era ella la posible causa de todo.

\- Su nombre es Shion, si quieres conocerla solo debes encontrar a Naruto-kun y allí estará ella, se han vuelto muy cercanos, solíamos andar los tres pero nunca me sentí del todo como da con ella, nunca la considere una amiga pero trataba pues para Naruto-kun es una amiga cercana, se hicieron buenos amigos en poco tiempo – recordó lo cercano y felices que se veían en la escuela.

\- ¿Hace cuanto la conocen?, Naruto nunca la menciono – definitivamente esa chica debía saber algo, quizá ella podría darle la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.

\- Ella llego hace uno 6 meses y de inmediato se acerco a Naruto-kun para ofrecerle su amistad – respondió sin mas – Creo que es toda la información que te puedo dar, no se mas que tu ahora – dijo con tristeza – En realidad solo respetare su decisión y creo que lo mejor es liberarlo completamente de mi – sonrío tristemente y llevo sus largos y delgados dedos a la parte trasera de su cuello, Sakura solo la observo como retiraba un hermoso collar de plata de su blanca piel y lo tomaba entre sus temblorosas manos. Las lágrimas corrían como ríos en el rostro de Hinata la cual beso el objeto entre sus manos y lo coloco con cuidado en las manos de Sakura – ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de entregárselo? - Sakura quedo perpleja.

-Este es tu anillo de compromiso, ¿En verdad daras todo por terminado? - dijo con una mueca de dolor.

\- Solo quiero que el decida lo que le hace feliz sin ninguna carga – sonrío entra lágrimas – Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Sakura-chan, pero por ahora es tarde y tengo que irme para enviar esto – dijo apuntando el sobre sobre la mesa.

\- Entiendo, pero antes de que te vayas quiero saber algo mas – Hinata se detuvo ante su intención de ponerse de pie.

\- Claro, lo que quieras Sakura-chan -

\- ¿Tu lo amas verdad? Y si el te amara aun ¿Lucharías por el? - pregunto mirándola directo a los ojos.

\- Yo... lo amo mas que a nada y daría mi vida por el – respondió con amor impregnado en sus palabras. Se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas y Sakura no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar y antes de que Hinata saliera por la puerta esta le llamo.

\- Ya no estas sola, no mas pues ahora estoy aquí para ti- giro y le sonrío y esta le correspondió con alegría y melancolía pues esas habían sido las mismas palabras que Naruto le había dicho alguna vez.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semanita, la verdad agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo con sus comentarios y que pongan la historia como favoritos. Y ahora quiero que me den su opinión sobre algo importante, la verdad es que ya he entrado al colegio y pues no dispondré de tanto tiempo como quisiera, siii se me acabaron las vacaciones T.T pero en fin, el punto es que quisiera que me dijeran en los comentarios si quieren que suba capítulos cortos cada semana o que sean mas largos pero quizá tardaría mas en actualizar, así que ustedes deciden, son parte importante de esto :) ;)

Siento mucho la tardanza he tenido una semana muy agitada y me enferme, fui al doctor, en fin hehe :P

* * *

Ahora responderé reviews hehe siento no haberlo hecho antes.

 **Luces de Ciudad:** Muchas gracias tus palabras son muy lindas, tus consejos son bienvenidos, trato de mejorar cada vez y lo de no definir al personaje en la conversación con Naruto fue intencional hehe y con lo de los renglones ya lo había intentado cuando publique el segundo capi pero por alguna razón no aparecían así que estuve insistiendo hasta que por fin aparecieron hehe, y no te disculpes yo soy mas que feliz de que no te hayas olvidado de mi sin importar cuantos días tardes hehe.

 **Diana7610:** Hehehe si siento dejarlos con la duda pero al menos a mi me encanta cuando es así porque le agrega suspenso y tensión al momento. No hay nada que agradecer en realidad estoy agradecida con ustedes por leer :) y si, aquí nos estaremos leyendo ;)

 **Akime Maxwell:** Me alegra mucho que te guste, de verdad es genial que lo digas, eso me anima mucho cuando escribo. En efecto algo esta pasando y se ira revelando de poco, solo puedo decir que quiza no todo es como parace hehe ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis queridos pequeñines hehe estoy de vuelta, no saben como os he extrañado ha sido una semana larga, esto de estar en finales de semestre es complicado hehe pero me he puesto a escribir en cuanto he podido se lo juro hehe tengo muchas ideitas asi que debo ir anotandolas xD bueno sean bienvenidos una vez mas a este humilde espacio de lectura y sin mas a leer :)

* * *

 _ **Un huracán**_

Su conversación con Hinata esa tarde no dejaba de rondar en su mente una y otra vez y ella seguía buscando algo, algún detalle que pudiese haber pasado por alto, pero nada, comenzaba a frustrarse aunque en realidad Sakura nunca se ha considerado la persona mas calmada, dio una vuelta mas es su cama, tampoco solía encerrarse en su habitación, pero con la situación actual no tenia mucho que hacer, después de todo su grupo estaba haciendo una practica que ella realizo hace algún tiempo. Suspiro, era normal que los programas de estudios no fueran iguales y ella se apresuro tanto por regresar en vez de esperar al final de semestre, todo por la preocupación que le causo Naruto, aunque regresar fue lo mejor excepto por...

\- SAKURA!- Escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de la planta baja.

Vivir de regreso en la casa de sus padres era frustrante sin duda alguna, lo que mas anhelaba , después de que Hinata y Naruto se reconciliaran claro, era volver a vivir sola, pero con el nulo tiempo para trabajar con el contaba pues la cosa se complicaba.

\- Te hablo! Baja ya o derribare la puerta! - profirió su madre quien sigue soltando palabras al aire, Sakura bufo y se levanto, abrió la puerta y vio a su madre realmente molesta, cuando se ponía así lograba recordar de sonde venia su carácter lo cual siempre le caía como un balde de agua fría. Su discusión con su madre parecía ir para largo por lo que decidió irse para evitarlo, tomo su bolso y su chaqueta y salio de la casa de sus padres.

* * *

Si había una cosa que a Naruto le podía subir realmente el animo era jugar basquetbol y después ir a llenar su estomago con el delicioso ramen de Ichiraku y eso era justo lo que planeaba hacer ahora, su entrenamiento había terminado recién y Shion ya se encontraba esperándolo, pero aun así había algo que no le dejaba sentirse del todo tranquilo, ignorando un poco la sensación se acerco a la chica rubia que le esperaba sentada en una de las gradas del gimnasio, la cual se giro a mirarle al sentir su parecencia y cuando sus miradas se encontraron le sonrío alegre, y en ese justo momento le pareció ver a Hinata, en realidad no lo había notado pero ahora que lo notaba sin duda Hinata y Shion tenían cierto parecido.

\- Naruto-kun – hasta entonces noto que se había quedado mirándola como bobo, lo cual le avergonzó, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, desde cuando Shion le llamaba Naruto-kun? Esa incógnita rondo en su cabeza un poco, solo Hinata le llamaba de esa forma y por alguna razón al salir de los labios de Shion le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Últimamente pensaba mas de la cuenta cada cosas y eso comenzaba a volverse desesperante.

\- Siento haberte hecho esperar – se disculpo – Vamos? Antes de que oscurezca – dijo tratando de calmar su pensar y evitando que ella dijese algo por el incomodo silencio anterior.

\- Claro Naruto-kun, vamos ya – respondió sonriendole mientras ambos emprendían su camino por los casi solitarios pasillos de la universidad.

\- Por cierto, No has visto de casualidad mi celular?, creo que lo he perdido – comento Naruto mientras colocaba ambas manos en su nuca.

\- Mmmmm, no creo haberlo hecho – respondió pensativa.

\- Ya veo – dijo tranquilamente – Que mala suerte, tardare un tiempo en poder comprarme otro – dijo con exageradas lágrimas en sus ojos y un aura depresiva. El solo escucho reír a su acompañante y después un cómodo silencio se apodero del ambiente, cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que Naruto no era la persona mas callada del mundo pero últimamente un poco de silencio le sentaba bien.

Siguieron su travesía en calma hasta que unos pasos que se acercaban rompieron con el silencio y ambos miraron a la dirección de la que provenían. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a una hermosa chica de cabellera rosa corriendo en su dirección.

\- Sakura-chan! - dijo con emoción Naruto a lo que Sakura sonrío y Shion solo intercalaba miradas entre estos dos. Sakura llego abruptamente y se detuvo frente a ellos, se agacho y recargo sus manos sobre sus rodillas cansada por su carrera, pensó en la suerte que tuvo de encontrarlo aun ahí, después de todo según lo que le dijo Hinata cuando la llamo, el entrenamiento de Naruto había terminado hace 20 minutos.

-Naruto, te he estado buscando por todos lados, bueno en realidad me dirigía al gimnasio por esa razón- Naruto la miro sorprendido pues era algo tarde y no entendía como Sakura sabia sobre sus entrenamientos - Necesitamos hablar – dijo con seriedad. Naruto se puso igualmente serio ante lo dicho y el ambiente se torno tenso en cuestión de segundos. Hasta que Sakura corto con el incomodo silencio – Se que no quieres hablar de ello y trato de entender que por eso me estas evitando, pero debo decirte que fue muy grosero de tu parte no responder mis llamadas – dijo con expresión de molestia. Naruto se aterro esperando lo peor, si algo no había extrañado de Sakura era su agresividad y su horrible temperamento.

\- LO SIENTO MUCHO SAKURA-CHAN! - dijo poniendo sus brazos frente a si tratando de cubrirse – Yo perdí mi celular ayer – dijo mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente al igual que a Sakura por lo distraído y descuidado de su amigo, definitivamente había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Después ambos se pusieron a reirá ante sus reacciones, se sentía tan familiar la situación, todo parecencia ser igual que antes. El ambiente se había tornado ligero de nuevo.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Sakura entre risas – Entonces? Me concederás un poco de tu tiempo? - replico con cara de borregito a medio morir en tono burlón, algo como una hermana pidiéndole a su hermano que le regale su dulce. Ante ello ambos rieron de nuevo.

\- Claro que si Sakura-chan – respondo Naruto dispuesto a irse con ella hasta que un carraspeo lo saco de su mente y entonces reparo de nuevo en la presencia de Shion, realmente no se había acordado de ella y se sintió un poco mal pues ni siquiera la había presentado y la habían ignorando monumentalmente – Pero tendrá que ser en otro momento – dijo con nerviosismo y comenzando a rascar su nuca. Hasta ese momento Sakura reparo en la presencia de la tercer persona en aquel lugar y eso hizo que le picase la curiosidad pues ya sabia perfectamente quien era pero en ese momento le interesaba el tipo de relación que tenia ese par.

\- Ya veo- fue lo único que dijo Sakura.

\- Te prometo que la próxima vez lo haremos pero es que justo ahora tengo algo que hacer – dijo aun algo nervioso.

\- El y yo iremos a Ichiraku – dijo Shion sonriendo, tomo a Naruto del brazo – Soy Shion, mucho gusto, tenia muchas ganas de conocerte, Naruto-kun ha hablado tanto de ti, espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien, después de todo Naruto-kun y yo somos muy buenos amigos – menciono sonriendo.

\- Oh! - fue lo primero en salir de la boca de Sakura – Entonces creo que no necesito presentarme – trato de sonreír pero la interrupción de la chica y sus palabras le habían incomodado – Creo que es tarde, debo irme -.

-Deberías acompañarnos – comento Shion.

\- No gracias, estoy bien – respondió amablemente – Naruto, hablaremos después – dijo sonriendo a modo de despedida – Hasta luego y fue un placer – Sakura les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo.

Naruto y Shion solo la observaban, un silencio se instalo entre ambos sin saber aun que decir. Hasta que Sakura recordó algo que vino a su mente como un rayo, detuvo su andar y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso hasta que dio con ello, así que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de las dos personas que la miraban extrañados .

\- Que pasa Sakura-chan? - pregunto curioso.

\- Olvide darte algo – respondió llegando hasta donde Naruto y Shion estaban.

\- Me trajiste un regalo ?! - dijo con emoción Naruto. Y de nuevo Shion solo observaba expectante la situación.

\- No es nada de eso – dijo con seriedad Sakura y con la cabeza gacha mientras apretaba el objeto entre su mano – Ella me pidió que te diera esto – Sakura levanto lentamente su brazo y después abrió su mano hasta que el collar que Hinata le había dado quedo a relucir frente a los sorprendidos ojos de Naruto y Shion.

El rostro de Naruto se volvió un poema, al principio parecía algo nostálgico y triste, pero de pronto pareció algo molesto y de alguna forma Sakura pensó que se sentía enojado, lo que no terminaba de entender era con quien estaba molesto, quiso abrazarlo pero sabia que el no lo permitiría así que tan solo espero a que el tomase el collar.

\- No puedo creerlo! - escucharon exclamar a Shion, quien llevo una mano a su boca denotando su sorpresa.

\- No lo quiero – dijo serio Naruto. Sakura se sorprendió ante sus palabras pues ella sabia que era algo importante para el y que por eso Hinata quería que lo tuviera – Puedes devolvérselo o haz con el lo que quieras, ya veo que todo termino, así que, Que sentido tiene conservarlo? - a Sakura le molesto de sobremanera lo que el dijo, así que empuño el collar entre sus dedos y bajo su brazo. Naruto había bajado el rostro y se notaba que estaba lleno de rabia, Sakura en un rápido movimiento levanto su brazo y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Naruto dejándole la mejilla roja y a Naruto y Shion atónitos.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas sabes!, Tu no sabes nada! - Sakura grito molesta y entre lágrimas – ERES UN TONTO! -.

\- ... - Naruto no respondió, solo sobaba el área afectada.

\- Eres tu la que no sabe nada! - Ambos se sorprendieron de escuchar a Shion gritarle a Sakura – Que derecho crees que tienes como para golpear a Naruto-kun?, Como puedes llamarte su amiga y ponerte del lado de ella? - el rostro de Shion detonaba molestia y justo en ese momento una pieza mas en el rompecabezas mental de Sakura pareció encajar en su lugar.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo – respondió molesta Sakura tratando de no irsele encima y molerla a golpes por como le había hablado, Quien diablos se creía esa chica tonta? - Toma – dijo Sakura al tiempo que le lanzaba el collar a Naruto el cual lo atrapo en el aire – No debería decírtelo – dijo dando se la vuelta, Naruto solo veía la espalda de su amiga – Pero creo que debería saber la razón por la que ella lo devolvió, además del claro hecho de que ella cree que tu debes tenerlo, y es porque ella quiere que seas completamente libre, piensa que el collar y el anillo representan promesas que no podrás cumplir y no quiere que se conviertan en cadenas que te aten a ella, te da la llave a tu libertad total, que seas libre de ser feliz, sin que ella o algo relacionado a ella te detenga – termino de hablar y a paso lento se alejo hasta que Naruto la perdió de vista, quien miraba fijamente el collar y el pequeño y hermoso anillo que de el colgaba.

* * *

Yyyyyy hasta aquí el capitulo siento mucho la tardanza, de hecho ya estaba casi terminado ayer pero ya no lo pude terminar T.T lo siento, muchas gracias por el apoyo tratare de subir el siguiente esta misma semana aunque no prometo nada hehe.

Ahora a responder reviews :)

 **stellamine:** Eres bienvenida a este riconcito de lectura :D me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia y que me hayas regalado un comentario, todo su apoyo me emociona mucho .

 **Diana7610:** Aww eres muy linda, tus palabras me emocionan mucho :3 :) siento las lagrimas, incluiré pañuelos en los capítulos tristes hehe ;) y muchas gracias por tu opinión es super bienvenida :D

* * *

Bueno criaturitas hermosas yo aquí me despido, les mando un abrazote de oso :) aquí nos leemos espero yo que bastante pronto, Niku fuera.

 **Matta ne ~**


End file.
